rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Frank DuFresne
i think that they should bring back doc. anyone agree with me? YES entirly hes to funny the only guy who hasent died or killed Actually, Doc has more kills than anyone who was in Blood Gulch, besides Tex. Wierdperson31 23:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) in revelation, doc claims he cant revive donut since he is dead. but in episode 100, doc revived sarge in the fight!! fight!! ending. ~JG~ 22:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yea but that wasn't cannon. Sniperteam82308 23:38, May 31, 2010 (UTC) True but didnt he revive butch flowers after he was killed a secound time? ~JG~ 21:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) He was just knocked out then same with everyone else that an A.I. just decideds to leave but isnt forced out.Sniperteam82308 00:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Docs last name Doc's last name (DuFresne) is based on the character Andy DuFresne from The Shawshank Redemption. I wanted to put that in the trivia section, but the page is locked. Who has access to this page and can change this? You can't edit because your new. From what I remember a bunch of new users kept posting a shitload of speculation during the Revelation season so our good admin Wheller protected it. And this isn't forumn worthy its for Docs talk page which is where I am moving it. Forums are for things affecting the whole wiki such as an overhaul or a new user group. I am not positive thats where he got his last name from though so I say hold on and get an admins work on the subject.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry mate. Added it and Wheller removed it. Guess it doesn't belong.Template:Sniperteam82308 03:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Why can't a new user edit it, exactly? Auguststorm1945 03:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :: to cut down from spam, All of the Major Articles (the ones likely to get spammed) are semi-protected, which prevents New and Unregistered users from editing them. It cut down spam a lot from IP address onlys. --WhellerNG 04:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I see. Auguststorm1945 04:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: i dont no but i agree with the newby it should be notied thatys docs last name is a refrens t othe sawshack redempion steven king great gjob by the way i thk it should for a little fun fact from User:Codythebeast Doc's headline quote I think that Doc's article headline quote should bechanged to the one where he states "A doctor cures people. A medic jsut makes them comfortable...while they die", since it shows what Doc thinks of his profession and how generally ineffective he is. What do you think? Kgman 05:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Not really sure if you understand but there is one person who can decide here. And thats our main admin WhellerNG. So until he gives the ok we can't change anything important.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 13:52, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I think the quote Kgmanould suggested would b a good one to use on Doc's page.--Soldier Jean 14:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) As do I one of the few things I like that he has done/suggested. But as I said its up to Wheller. Even if we change it now he will change it later.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 14:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Wheller is rarely here and since when was it a rule to change a qoute?--Soldier Jean 14:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) You should know this better than anyone Wheller sees something he doesn't like he removes it and if it is continually added as our... well can't say friend maybe... fellow editor keeps doing he shall be blocked. And he is on. He just uses rollback so people can't see when he changes things.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 14:52, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Well yeah but I have never seen Wheller complain about changing a qoute.--Soldier Jean 14:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Because people hardly do. And like I said. He will rollback. If it gets readded he rollbacks and then bans. Nice quick and silent.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 14:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Doc's Last Name Doc is pretty cool, even though he's kind of a weakling. He's a coward, and I don't know what he's doing in Blood Gulch or Valhalla. Still, that doesn't stop him from being one of the best characters in the series. MrFluffman 14:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC)MrFluffmanMrFluffman 14:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't belong on a talk page. More a blog or on your user page.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Does Doc know? doc was sent from command right? And command knows all about porject freelancer and that red and blue are the same does doc know this to? While yes both times he is seen he is sent from command no he does not know Red and Blue are the same and about Project Freelancer. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Doc in the Season 9 trailer. During the season 9 trailer, the medic that asks Washington to wait as Maine is loaded into the sickbay has the same voice as Doc. This might just be purely coincidence as this is somewhat Hullum's natural speaking voice (though so is Doc's) but then why would Hullum bother to not change it or have someone else voice the medic. If this character really is Doc then that would also make him the first character to be seen without the armor. Check at the 2:00 mark for this scene. 00:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) We know the scene but its not confirmed hes Doc. And characters have sounded similar before. Such as Jenkins, Jacobs, and Donut. And he technically is in armor.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:31, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Blue Team When was it confirmed that he's a Blue Team member? 09:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Why isn't Doc in Season 10 Is Rooster Teeth merely making us wait for his debut? Or did Doc excuse himself from rescuing Epsilon because he's a "conscientious objector?"